Treasure Goblin
Treasure Goblins are small demons that steal loot and everything that glitters, carrying said treasure in sacks over their shoulders. They are servants to the baroness Greed, and they enter her domain from the mortal realm through portals. The Goblins do not fight, preferring to escape into their realm where no one can follow them (or at least so they think), and even if anyone manages to, the Sentries will protect the Goblin there. Lore Treasure Goblins are ragged opportunists, sneering and scuttling amidst battles to collect the loot of the fallen. Mischievous scavengers, they have a hunched posture due to the weight of the treasures they carry over their backs, and possess grayish bodies and lizard-like heads. As quickly as they enter Sanctuary, they depart, disappearing into portals with their goods in tow. Old stories refer to these creatures as the "Drunkard's Faerie," as intoxicated individuals often see a small creature carrying a bag of gold out of the corner of their eye.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary A guarded species, if observed during one of their hunts, Treasure Goblins will retreat through these portals, utilizing a type of magic not unlike that of the kind the Horadrim employed to summon Town Portals and Waypoints. This was done at the will of Greed, a demon that Treasure Goblins serve. She aimed to lure greedy adventurers into her realm to their doom in a sea of riches they would never spend. History 's sketch of a Treasure Goblin]] Treasure Goblins are a more recent addition to Sanctuary's bestiary. They gained a place in human folklore, and some scholars theorized they were an indigenous species of goblins. Before the Darkening of Tristram, Adria discovered the true nature of the Goblins, and how they served Greed, but apparently never shared her findings beyond the Coven. Thus, to best knowledge, no mortal had ever followed a Treasure Goblin through its portal. Sightings of them increased shortly after the appearance of the Fallen Star. Little is known of the Goblins by Sanctuary's inhabitants bar the fact that they are not native to the mortal realm. After the Siege of Bastion's Keep, tales of Treasure Goblins scurrying about Kehjistan's battlefields have riddled Sanctuary’s taverns. At first believed to be frenzied grave robbers, the Goblins' true nature became known only once they were witnessed in broad daylight. Now, their appearance is recognizable to all but the most cloistered of citizens, and prove a welcome sight to powerful nephalem in search of easy loot. Even now, little is known of these creatures by Sanctuary's inhabitants bar the fact that they are not native to the mortal realm. As their presence has become more common, so have rumors of their gold-filled "vault." It is said that beyond a goblin's portal untold riches await, as well as untold horrors.2014-08-13, PATCH 2.1.0 PREVIEW: THE VAULT. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 214-08-14 In this, there was some truth, though Greed was killed by the Nephalem.Diablo III, Adventure Mode In-game Diablo III Treasure Goblins are found throughout Diablo III. Five types of Treasure Goblin exist, each identified by color; the blue Treasure Pygmy, the green Treasure Goblin, the red Treasure Seeker, the Treasure Bandit, and the Rainbow Goblin. As of Patch 2.0., there is no difference between their loot tables. The unique Treasure Goblin (found in The Unknown Depths and other zones) is no different from them as well. A special breed of Goblins called Treasure Fiends can be found in the Treasure Realm, often hiding in the gold piles. Treasure Goblins cannot attack the player, and remain idle until attacked. Upon taking hit, they stagger for a moment (suffering reduced damage for a few seconds, so it is impossible to kill them before they start running) and then flee with great speed away from the player, running towards other monsters if possible. As they take damage, they will drop gold, leaving a trail of coins to be traced easily. Killing them will spill their entire loot onto the floor, which typically includes potions, extra gold, gems, crafting materials, as well as magical and sometimes rare armor and weapons, with a chance for a legendary. From time to time, Goblins stop and start opening the portal. If not struck in 6 seconds, they escape, leaving no loot and awarding no credit for the kill. This can be interrupted (to set them fleeing again), Since patch 2.1.1 goblins Flee with a speed boost for about 2 seconds and with increased speed after the portal is interrupted the goblin gets faster the more times you interrupt the portal. Slowdown, Stun, and other similar crowd control tools have no effect on Treasure Goblins at all, but Freeze and some Knockback effects can be useful. Otherwise, only direct damage will suffice. Followers and pets do not attack idle Goblins until those are within 10 yards. There is a very small chance to encounter a Goblinfest in Nephalem Rifts. The Fest consists of 10-30 Treasure Goblins in one location, resting together. It may be a very good opportunity to obtain a huge portion of loot, provided player manages to kill them all in time. Goblins cannot harm the player in any way. However, they will try to run into other enemies, who will make it significantly harder to chase the greedy mocking packrat. Note that all Treasure Goblins, regardless of type, count as elites. As of Patch 2.1, there is a very small chance that Treasure Goblin slain in Adventure Mode will leave an opened portal to the Treasure Realm, which the players can use. Treasure Goblins in Rifts and Campaign cannot open this portal. See main article for details. As of patch 2.6.5, there is also a chance for this portal to lead to somewhere udderly ridiculous. As of Patch 2.1.1, Goblins appear with a small minimap icon and show a portal before they are engaged. This is not a bug, but a trait designed to let players detect them easily. In patch 2.1.2, the icon was replaced with an actual image of the goblin on the map, which is really hard to miss. Puzzle Rings can summon Treasure Goblin pets to exchange a player's white (common) loot for rares. As of patch 2.3, Bandit spawn (very rarely) in game world. Activating a Bandit Shrine will summon 10-15 Treasure Goblins of random types. Tips *Carefully sneak past the Goblin, killing nearby enemies without disturbing him. *Use direct damaging tactics. It matters little if respeccing is needed, so long as it helps to ensure victory over the goblin. *Obtain movement speed or relocation abilities. *Use the terrain of the map to your advantage. For example, attacking the Goblin from the side opposite the direction from whence you came can increase the chances of it running into sections of the map which have already been cleared. If available, forcing the goblin directly into a corner with little way out can give players the opportunity to inflict serious damage on it. Variants In Adventure Mode, special variants of Goblins can be encountered, distinguished by their color, that drop special rewards, amount increasing with difficulty. *Blood Thief (Blood Shards) *Gem Hoarder (gems) *Gelatinous Sire (splits into smaller Goblins when killed) *Gilded Baron (gold) *Insufferable Miscreant (weapons and armor, has allies) *Odious Collector (crafting materials and recipes) *Rainbow Goblin (access to Whimsydale) *Malevolent Tormentor (Legendary Items, can teleport) *Menagerist (Non-combat pets) Uniques *Snitchley, Aspect of Greed *The Treasure Goblin Cosmetic Pets * Angelic Goblin (Season 19 Guardian reward) * Murkgoblin (BlizzCon 2015 reward) * Treasure Goblin (Puzzle Ring equipped or in Kanai's Cube) Development The Treasure Goblin was a late addition to Diablo III's monster roster. When the sound team was presented with the creature's, there was some trepidation in the need to tackle "yet another bi-pedal monster." Its grin (as depicted in said artwork) was seen as a defining feature. In the recording studio, a series of of laughs, guttural giggles, and playful exclamations were made by Seph Lawrence. These became the basis for the creature's sound design, after which Michael Johnson raised the pitch.2016-06-16, DEVELOPER INSIGHTS: BEHIND THE GOBLIN GIGGLE. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2016-06-20 Diablo IV Treasure Goblins will return in Diablo IV.2019-11-02, Diablo 4 devs talk smashing bosses with stagger, customization with Legendaries, and the fate of the Auction House. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2019-11-07 Other A World of Warcraft Treasure Goblin pet exists, awarded to players who also purchased the Collector's Edition of Reaper of Souls. Treasure Goblins appeared in Heroes of the Storm ''for a limited time, where they could be killed for extra gold.2015-06-17, E3 Expo 2015 – Heroes of the Storm: Eternal Conflict Expansion. ''Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-23 In World of Warcraft: Legion, a new monster type is introduced, called the Treasure Demon appears, which functions identically to Treasure Goblins (giving a reward if players kill them before their casting of an escape portal is complete). A treasure goblin can be spotted in the mission "Into the Void" in StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Trivia *The idea of goblins within the Diablo setting existed as far back as the design document for Diablo I, namely the idea that "goblin caves" would be explored in an expansion.2016-03-19, Original Diablo Pitch Document. Graybeard Games, accessed on 2016-03-23 *Blizzard Entertainment staff were gifted with Treasure Goblin statues in the 2012 holiday period. The statue was sculpted by former McFarlane Toys sculptor Brian Fay (currently Blizzard Entertainment Sculpting Lead), and sculptor/owner of Claymator Studios.September, 2013, Blizzard Employee-Exclusive Diablo III Treasure Goblin Statue on eBay, Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2013-09-29 *A Treasure Goblin prop for Xbox Live can be purchased for $5. It is referred to as the "king of bling."Treasure Goblin, Xbox Live. Accessed on 2013-10-01 *Treasure Goblin plushies were available at the 2014 San Diego Comic Con—a standard one, and a Whimsyshire variant, as per it "going native." The standard variant will be available for purchase from the Blizzard store at a later date.2014-07-25, San Diego Comic Con 2014 – Blizzard Entertainment Announces Exclusive Merchandise. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-07-25 *A Treasure Goblin coin bank is on sale from ThinkGeek.2015-04-20, Blizzard Diablo Goblin Bank with Sound. ThinkGeek, accessed on 2015-04-21 *Treasure Goblin laughter was recorded by Seph Lawrence with some heavy sound processing.DEVELOPER INSIGHTS: BEHIND THE GOBLIN GIGGLE Nevalistis 6/16/2016 *During the 20th Diablo anniversary, in World of Warcraft one could kill a Treasure Goblin to get access to a Warcraft variant of The Secret Cow Level. *Flavor lore for Diablo III varies significantly from that presented in Book of Adria. The former states that the Treasure Goblins are a recent addition to Sanctuary, that it was known they were not native to Sanctuary, and until the End of Days, none had ventured through their portals. The latter states that Treasure Goblins were known to Sanctuary well before the Darkening of Tristram, were believed to be an indigenous species, and that numerous adventurers ventured through their portals. The article has tried to incorporate both versions. *The Treasure Goblin in Diablo IV is nicknamed "Gary" by the developers. Gallery Treasure Goblin Statue.jpg|The Treasure Goblin statue Treasure Plushie1.jpg|Treasure Goblin plushie (standard) Treasure Plushie2.jpg|Treasure Goblin plushie (Whimsyshire variant) rainbowgoblin.jpg|Rainbow Goblin as in game (modeled after the plush toy) Treasure_goblin_pack.jpg|Goblinfest in a Nephalem Rift WEeQFzk.jpg|Treasure Goblin relatives: Peons, Sentries and Greed herself goblinfamily.png File:Goblin Bank.jpg|The Treasure Goblin coin bank Video References de:Schatzgoblin Category:Diablo III Monsters Category:Demons Category:Goblin Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Diablo IV Bestiary